


Are you really a friend?

by MomijiUsako



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Dark Sans, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk POV, Frisk free form, Frisk gets bullied, M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, My First Smut, Other, Papyrus/Metton - Freeform, Poor Frisk, Possibly that sans might turn yandere, Reader Is Frisk, Sans Has Issues, Sans is kinda creepy, Teenager Frisk, Undyne/Alphys - Freeform, Writing on my phone, first fanfic I ever made, it might suck, oh my gosh what have done, reader is underage, sans pov, sansxreader - Freeform, smut with plot, so many tags I'm sorry!, trigger warning, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomijiUsako/pseuds/MomijiUsako
Summary: This is about a story of a certain teenager.  Who is  unaware the jealousy of her peers about her past.Nor the skeleton in the closet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness this is my first fanfic I ever made!  
> So sorry if it kinda sucks...  
> Anyway I wanna explore this dark side of myself so if anyone who is not okay with any taboo things, or the use of bad words or people being manipulated and creepy ways of thinking or reading about people being hurt in any shape or form please please please don't read this. Because every chapter will be triggers.  
> With that being said I am not the owner any of these characters or the undertale game itself that's Toby Fox.  
> And no I am not him.  
> Just a fan who mayyy have to much time on their hands.  
> So this all takes place on the surface and at times frisk lives and spend time with the skeleton bros and at times she spends it with Toirel and Asgore. Anyway let's feel our sins crawling on our backs!

The warm sun rays are always guiltily for waking me up early. Ugh...why can't you do your job curtains..?

"Just ten minutes okay..?" 

"HUMAN IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GET UP AND ENJOY MY AWESOME BREAKFAST PASTA! AND IT IS WHAT HUMANS CALL IT..? AH! YES FIRST DAY OF A NEW SEMESTER OF HIGH SCHOOL."

 

Oh

.

.

OH SHIT!

Shitshitshit! I can't believe I forgot about that. I guess Sans laziness is starting to rub off on me. It's kinda cool that they let me crash at their place like this. What makes it even more cool the high school is just down the block from here.

"Oh well." With a sigh of content of my new clothing style I head down stairs.

I hugged the corner so I could take a peek in. There's pap serving food for every one while wearing his favorite apron. And sans sitting at the table with one hand supporting his face. I hum happily before I went in.

"HUMAN! JUST IN TIME FOR-"  
CRASH  
There goes my favorite plate...  
"H-HUMAN OH MY GOSH! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY WHEN YOU STOP WEARING STRIPE SHIRTS!"

I couldn't hold back my giggle.  
Hey how could I with him standing there with an apron on that says "Great papy" and with those shinny eyes..erm..eye sockets in amazement?

"y..yeah kiddo you look ready for the day." Sans seems to perk up with a little tint of blue.

"Thanks you guys it means alot." I can't help feel a bit bashful but I'm too determined to let it show.  
"Let's eat guys!"

 

"Hey kiddo you might need a shortcut to school.." His eye lights shifted to the clock.

Oh damn! Standing up to fast I bump the table"Oh yeah! Please sans I would so appreciate it."

"OH NO YOU DON'T SANS! PICK YOUR MESS-!"

Sans grabs Frisk hand and..

_Zip_

"You know he's gonna yell at you later right?"

"eh no skin off my teeth. give me a buzz when your ready kid."

"Ugh sans I'm not a child...Annd your gone." Well time for school..

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Zip_

"heh...real smooth sans real smooth....Wait...what the hell am I saying!" Sans falls on his mess of a bed with the blue sweat beading from his skull. 

"Kid...when did you grow..?"

God I need rest...

Sans toss and turn trying not to think about how frisk has grown..or how pretty her hair was. Or how her body was now getting curves in all the right places. Or what she looks like when she's sleeping. Or what sounds she could make in her slumber. Or how soft her hand was when he reached for it. Or what her skin would look like under him. Or feel her heart beat race with anticipation for him to touch her. Or how...how tight his shorts were thinking about all of this..?

"Shit...I'm so fucked."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING skeleton masturbation~!!!  
> (If your NOT okay with reading the sexual part I put down a "SAFE ZOON." you just gotta scroll down for it)  
> use of bad words  
> creepy thinking and threats.
> 
> I really wanted to break sans into a yandere sooo here it is let me know what you all think~!

 

 

 

 

 In sans room was lit up in a blue hue. Not even the sunlight had a chance to shine its natural colors in.

Sans attempts to lays still on his spine trying to calm the fuck down.  
   
But with his SOUL bouncing at every corner within his rib cage, it seems impossible.  
   
He felt sick with himself with this animistic urge coursing through his bones.  
   
Gritting his teeth...trying desperately NOT to think about how she would taste like, or how she would look like cover in sweat begging for more...and screaming his name-  
   
' _..._ Brain ** _your nOt helPinG.'_**  
   
Sans grips onto the sides of his forehead as if trying to hold his _sanity_ together.'What the hell is wrong with me..?'  
   
Glancing down at the bulge forming in his pants.  
   
'...m-maybe..it won't hurt..no one gotta know right?'    
   
Sans yanks his shorts off of him as if it was fire and staring at his blue transparent dick.  
   
'Yeah..no one has to know..'   
   
Sans grabs hold of the throbbing shaft and starts pumping it.

"Ah..sh..shit."

Sans breaths became rugged but sharp. He imaged how sweet her slit would taste. 

With she arcing her back....seeing the waves of pleasure washes over her.

Goosebumps just sprout over her sweat sticky body.

 Oh how tight she could be around him.

 Just meeting some residence.

 ...God he would give her time to adjust...

 But hes to lazy for that. He would slam himself right in. Not caring for her cries. He would thrust himself into her

 ..He would show no mercy for her.

 "a...ah..!"

'..Oh...Fuck...that was probably the best one by far..'

Sans toke his time getting his second wind. "hrm..." his eye lights turn to the clock

SAFE ZONE

'Only two more hours before the kid gets out.. A shower sounds wonderful..'

Sans teleported in the shower knowing full well Pap was gone for work. He wasted no time getting in.

The soft hiss of hot water fills the air.

Watching the water hitting and dripping all round his bones.

It was quite hypnotizing..plus soothing.

'I should feel bad about this..but I..don't.'

 Sans lens his skull on the wall.

'heh...maybe when the kid gets older and NOT get with everyone, it'll be fine when I tell them.'

After a loooong shower sans plops down on the sofa.

Turning on the TV were Metton was doing some news about fashion and Paps got a chance to show off a few tricks of his cooking for the humans.

'Heh. he makes papy happy.

  
_Good yOu liTtle TiN cAn_.

  
_BuT if yOu **EVER** huRt hIm_...'

"Welp....Hehehheheh...your in for a bad time." Sans glaring at screen with those black empty voids sockets.

It didn't take long for the short skeleton to nod off.

 _Buzz Buzz_

"hrm..?" Sans lazily slip his phone out of his short pocket and checked his phone.

 _One message from Frisky Frisk._

'heh I should've change that.' Sans taps his phone..and then everywhere felt cold.

When sans read the text...his eye lights left his eye sockets once more

But...with one eye that flickered with blue flames..

Frisky Frisk:

Hey ya sansy~!  
I wanna tell ya that..well..I think I meet someone today~! >u<  
yaay I won't be too _BONELY_ at school now lol I'll tell ya all about it when I get home love ya and I'll see ya soon~!

"Heh...

Heh.....

heh

heh heh..

hehehehehehehehHEHEHEH!!!"

Sansy Pants

"cool kiddo. the wait is killing me. I love you too."

 _Send_

Sans frame trembles...with _**DETERMINATION**_

Cheeks covered in fresh damp stains of glowing blue

Clutching the phone in his hand

Sans smile turns into the most eerie smile...

It was a smile that offered

No Kindness..

No patience..

No _Integrity_

No love....

But..the desire for L.O.V.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my starts what have I done...?
> 
> AlSO! if anyone wants to rewrite this and use it for their story please do so just give me credit.  
> Same thing for drawing -w-
> 
> One last thing here is my tumbler got any thoughts or ideas, or suggestions I'm open to it.  
> http://momijiusako.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 3!!!  
> I spent alooooooooot of time with this one due to the fact of 27 kudos (Holy molly~!!!) and how people are getting into this fan fic I tried to make awesome.
> 
> This chap will be about mostly frisk starting the day of her new year in high school!  
> Not many triggers are in..unless you don't like OCs because they will be two in this one.  
> And again..  
> Thank you everyone for the show of support~!!!

 

A gust of wind blew around a rather confuses Frisk. She stood still trying to make sense why Sans of all monsters _and_ humans left in such a hurry.

' _...Well that was rude Sansy.._ ' Letting out a puff of air out. Frisk decided to march in the school and start the day. It was her first day of high school after all~! The hallways echoed with laughs and excitement shouts.

However there some students who seemed not to friendly especially caching view of the young ambassador. Frisk was unable to understand why some peers and teachers were giving her awful looks. As if she was the definition of disgusting.

' _..seems like some people woke up the wrong side of the bed today.._ '

Frisk looked down and trying to be brave. Gripping onto the straps of her bag, she knew that everyone could be as great like Papy.

This thought fills her with determination!

She swung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her school book that includes the layout of the building. Determination pumping though her vines she knew she will find the homeroom all by herself!

 

**SLAM!!!**

"Huff..Sorry I'm..Puff..late..!" Frisk stood  in the doorway with sweat dripping down her clothes and panting like a runner who just finished a marathon in the savanna desert.

"Frisk Dreemurr."

A thin woman with hair of orange cast her pale green eyes down on the poor girl.

"I do not expect a foolish excuse from you." 

The woman didn't even turn her whole body all the way to great frisk. Just stood still in front of the class with a red dress that hugged her thighs.

"I'm...sorry ma'am." Frisk hang her head allowing a good chunk of hair covering her face.

...She feels her Determination slipping...

"Thats **_Miss Smith_** _to you_. Now go and sit down."

_'....I would flirt about that miss part but...flirting with humans always ends horribly.'_

 

It was like this in every class for our dear heroin..Until  the lunch bell rang for Frisk.  Finally she was freed from all those ill mannered humans in class.

The big soccer players dashed past her in an effort to get their lunch first. As she walked into the lunchroom alone, looking desperately for an empty table.

Until someone tapped lightly on her shoulder. Causing her to jump slightly.

"Hey ya." A guy with blonde locks stares light hearted to her. "You look lonely," A . "Would you like to eat with me?"

_'Annnnd there goes those damn butterflies.'_

"Uhm..s-sure..." Frisk shly walks beside the guy.

_'Ugh!  Come on girl, get it together...you flirted with every monster in the underground when you were just a kid! There's no way I'ma lose my cool now!'_

The two found a spot that was far away from everyone. The table it self seems to be forgotten by the janitors too due to the  sticky  residue and stains. 

"So I hope that you don't mind this but I just wanted to be just us for a while.." Guy  scratches his head in embarrassment, and avoiding eye contact.

" oh not at all .  In fact I want the same thing, er..not to sound creepy or anything.."

"R-really?" The guy seem to...blush?

"Uhm y-yeah. I mean no one seem to care about a newbie like me.." Now it was Frisk turn to avoid eye contact.

"That's messed up! How can anyone not treat a cute..er..nice girl right?!...ah...which by the way..what is your name..?"

"Frisk Dreemurr. So be careful I could get frisky.."Frisk gave the dude thee most nervous wink known to man. Plus that blush could light up the void. 

"..pff..heh..hehehaha!" The both hold their mouths trying to cover their laugher.

"Oh..heheh..sorry I didn't mean to laugh that hard..heeheeh."

"It's okay..haa.. I'm just happy that I got someone to feel good."

After a while they both calmed down and went to  buy their lunch. They went back and forth telling puns and flrt with eachother. Before they knew it  the bell rang.

"haaa...so I hope I'll see you again Frisky." The guy  grabbed his belongings and start to head out.

"You will!" Frisk shouted over the sea of peers going to their next class.

_'..Wow..what a fella! Heehee..someone who  flirts back AND tells puns? I need to tell this sans.'_

Frisk whips out her phone and starts texting to the  short and stout skeleton.

 

              Sansy Pants.

Cool kiddo. The wait is killing me. I love you too.

 

 _'Uhmm...I'm not into dark puns Sans. You know this._..'

 

Frisk made attempt to shake off the uneasy tension in her gut and continue on her day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

..Unaware the hooded figure standing right outside her school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY this one was a toughie.  
> So reader chan....  
> Do you feel it yet?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is not gonna be chap 4. I'm so sorry!!  
> 

So like it says for above this is not the chap 4 I'm sorry~!  
-jiggles in worry-  
I haven't given up on this story tho~!  
I've just been working on my cosplay for animenext 2017 and saving money for it.  
Welp I want to say I'm sorry for updating in like forever so please give me more time.  
I hope I'll meet some of you there I'll be going as underlust sans because why not? ^w^  
So~!  
If you see a underlust sans that might be me so don't be shy and say hi~!  
ALSO! Thank you for the viewing!  
It lets me know that people are still checking in~!  
So hope you all have a great time and see ya in the next chapter~!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness first I just wanted to tell you all thank you thank you thank you for staying determined and here it is chapter 4~!  
> Everyone comments the liking (46! oh my!) and just understanding that I do have things going on in my life.  
> Has pushed me to continue this story.  
> Even if it kills me lol
> 
> Speaking of death... I got news to tell you all at the bottom.  
> for now there is not much trigger warning for this chap but..things are going DOWN. whatever Frisk knows it or not.

It was finally Frisk last class and of course it was her favorite health class! what better to tell skeletons puns by learning the all names and its futon for the body? Heck Alyhs and Undye would also enjoy learning how humans body's work! At lest undye could understand that not all humans can doge her spears like they do in anime..Frisk sat on the plastic chair pulling out a note book and pen ready to take notes.  
She began taping her pencil in a rhythm while the teacher told the class to tell their names.

 

_This classroom is my salvation.'_

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

 

_'I gotta admit though this class room is a lot better then those hallways_

_...And that other class with Mrs Smith._

_No one seems to be giving me the cold shoulder nor look at me like I grew three heads.._

_**Tap** _

 

_'..Those stares..'_

_**Tap** _

_**Tap** _

_**Tap** _

 

_'..I don't like it.'_

_**Tap** _

 

_**'** It felt like flowey eyes when I fell into the underground.'_

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

 

_'Soulless..'_

**_Tap_ **

 

_'..Planing.'_

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

 

_'Whatever it is I wish you went here Mom..I wish you work in **this** school.'_

**_Tap_ **

 

 **_'_ ** _I'm happy to know that everything's going_ _well with you and dad but.'_

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

"risk."

**_Tap_ **

 

_'It would be nice to have you here.'_

_**Tap** _

_**Tap** _

_**Tap** _

 

_**'** And sans company.'_

_**Tap** _

 

_'He seems happier mom..he's even starting to come out of his room more.'_

_**Tap** _

_**Tap** _

_**Tap** _

"Frisky."

 

Frisk snapped her head up to see two pair familiar blue eyes before her.

OF all people..

_It was him._

_He was sitting right there!_

_Right in front of her desk with his head turned side ways  
_

_Just..smirking._

_With those blue piercing eyes._

 

"Hey ya..you're a real star lady."

"wha-"

"Cause your out of this world cutie."

 _'OH MY STARS~!'_ Frisk placed her hands on to her as if she could hide herself.

"haha..sorry I just had to..Anyway Frisky, I wanna ask ya something." He was still trying to keep his voice low so no one can hear.

"..What is it?" Frisk whispered leaning closer to him so she could hear.

"Well.." He made a weak attempt to clear his throat.

"I know you just started and being the ambassador for monsters your schedule probably is crazy but..I think it would be cool for you to join a club that I'm in. Its starts tonight in the gym."

"Oh whats the name of-"

"You two in the back! Stop disrupting my class or I'll sent you two in principal office!"

"Sorry Mrs Green." He waved his hand in dismissing manner.

"..Uhm.."

"Don't worry Frisky you'll see." He smirked at her one last time before he turned around.

It was odd there was so many things that Frisk wanted to ask him right there and then. However she had to keep her good title in check. It would be bad news for all the monsters in she started to get a bad rep in a simple all human school. After all the main reason she even picked this school was to ease those fears from humans who were afraid of monsters. So far it seems she needs to put herself out there more. And who knows maybe this club will be the kick starter of a wonderful goal. Frisk smiled as she griped her pen close to her. That thought alone gave her _Determination_.

 

**_Ring Ring_ **

Everyone just stand up and shove their belongs into there bags ready to push they're way out of the room.

"Remember everyone to hand those forms in to your parents or guardians!"

Of coursehe first to go.

_'Maybe if I can catch up I can ask him him more about the club~!'_

As Frisk got up to the doorway she scanned the crowd in the hallway. Then it hit her, she could see no sign of him. She ran through the halls, checking off the places she had already searched mentality.

 

'Dang it! Where is he?!'

Frisk ran out to the nearest bus stop with heart pounding in her ears. She gazed around the corner and- _ **WHAM!!!**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Welp, she found him.

And by 'found'.

She got him pinned down.

Her knees were hugging both sides of his waist and her tight jeans bottom  was on his groin.

Both were red as tomatoes.

Lovely.

(Yes yes this IS a sansxfrisk story bear with me~!!!)

Either one didn't know what to do--or say.

 

"Oh my-I'm so sorr-!"

PING

Frisks whole frame turned blue in an instant as her body flew a good feet away for him. _'This magic..its strong. It feels like my SOUL is in an iron grip_!' Frisk gasped for air. _'Whose magic is this?!'_  
A whirlwind circle between the two. A rip sounding as a short hooded figure just pops into existences. The blue aura that held frisk faded letting her body falling softly on the ground. Frisk looked up in awe at his backside.

"S-sans?" 

He tilted his head to the guy she crashed into. Very slowly he reached his hand towards the scared and confused guy."hUmAn DoN't Ya KnOw HoW tO gReEt A nEw Pal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (trigger warning for them feels and death)
> 
>  
> 
> This is the main reason why I haven't posted anything (not only for building my cosplay) my sister has passed.  
> She fought colon cancer for two years.  
> But sadly her body couldn't fight it anymore so the docs decided to make her final days comfortable.  
> So I stayed with her every Saturday (I really wish I could have stayed longer.) and at times I got her some Japaneses food for her.  
> It was on the 5th when she left this earth. The wake and funeral was on this last Thursday and Friday.  
> Not gonna lie we both was really close.  
> We both had rough childhood that our parents wasn't really there for us due to work.  
> So she toke the challenge to care for me cause I'm the younger one.  
> It kinda feels like I lost a best friend, a sister, a father, and a mother.  
> But I'm hanging in there with all the love and support I have from love ones I'm still..me.  
> And from you reader chan~!!  
> I'm gonna start working harder on this story cause I will always be an undertale fan trash~.  
> So to take my hand and enjoy this taboo of a fanfic with me~!!!!  
> FOR I AM FILLED WITH DETERMINATION!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything for a whell.  
> Life really gets at one self.  
> I moved from my home town and into Mass where I don't really know anyone..  
> But hopeful I get too meet cool people like you guys.  
> Like serly the comments you guys left it..it was really beyond words all I could say is thank you.  
> Also went to therapy and that's still goes on but I'm in a better mind set now so I hope I get to finish this.
> 
> In this chap I tried to stick with how sans usally talks in the game let me know if you guys like it or I should improve on it.   
> Not many trigger warnings for this one but ho boy sans is not a happy dude annnnd I kinda like how I made her cried...not saying I enjoy making her cry!!!  
> welp with that being said lets hop on to this chap shall we?

'How dare he.. 

To even have the ability to feel her like that..!

Mine..

 **M** i **N** e..

**MINE**

**She's MINE**

_**ShE bElOnGs To Me**_ -'

 

"S..sans.?"

 

 

Frisk eyes filled with dread when she saw shadows rested around the skeletons skull.

With that one blazing blue eye.

How can this short pun loving skeleton have so much power?!?

He may even have more power then any monster that she has ever faced in the underground!

 

And that _eye_..

 

'It hurts

 

It _really_ hurts..!

 

It feels like..the eye itself can burn into my body and set my **SOUL** into ash and soot in one burst of magic!

 

Is this really Sans?' That thought alone push her over the edge. Tears swelled up only to leave trail marks on the young teen. 

 

Stars did she hated to cry.

 

She hated every hic she made.

 

It made her throat raw and mouth dry.

 

But what she hated more..

 

Was herself

 

She hated how she easily became to this puddle of mess.

 

But

 

There is one thing she doesn't hate

 

**_The only thing_ **

 

About herself was

 

Her hopes on making everything right.

 

With this that one thought she is if filled

 

With **determination**.

 

 

 

Frisk slowly pushes herself off the ground and try to stand

..but its hard when your whole body is trembling.

Frisk reaches out to the hooded sans

In a shaky voice She called out to him once more

"..."

"Sans..I don't..I-I wanna go home.."

"..."

"Please Sans..Let's go home and have some moms pie.."

"..."

"I-it would be _sweet_ of you to try it."

"..heh."

 

It felt like a life time but he shifted.

Sans let his shoulders drop and the corners of his smile strained.

He even lets out a huff a breath that he didn't even know he was holding before turning around fully to face the scared teen.

And just like that the death aura disappeared in a blink of an eye.

..or rather _his_ a lone glowing eye.

 

"alright kiddo. i'll take ya home."

 

Sans toke Frisk hand and held it a moment.

Looking at it for a moment as if its the most beautiful and fragile thing he has ever held before.

It gave him light shivers down to his **SOUL**.

It drove him mad.

How can she a mere human since an early age have him so intrigue by her?

It's not like he has never seem a human before he meet her.

When he was in the underground he was the judge.

He hurt.

No help killed a human all because he passed his judgement that with the price of all the monsters freedom was worth the price of blood of his hands.

But after that..his gilt swallowed him.

It made him wonder how in the world did Asgore sleep knowing that he has those bloody coffins so close to him?

Sans looked up to Frisk.

But to kill kill for her

Well..

ThAt

DoDeSn'T

sEeM

tO

bAd.    

 

'you have no idea love..guess you really have me warped around your little finger..'

 

"sorry kiddo i don't mean to rattle your _bones_."

He turn his skull over his shoulder to the pale face boy.

"heh..no need to look so chilled to the _bone_ 'ey kid?"

The boy jump to his feet and waited a second toke off.

Not daring to stick around both of them.

 

'Welp at lest hes smart.'

Sans fought the chuckle in his ribs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sound of wind blew in Frisk ears around Frisk ears.

"we're here.''

She opened her eyes to meet eyelights watching hers.

They were both standing outside of Toriels house.

''Sans-"

"listen Frisk. i'm sorry i scared ya but i ain't sorry what i did to the brat. and i don't want you to hang out with 'em either. "

"But-"

"No. Buts." Sans eyelights vanished and his hold on her hand tighten..

Like a death grip.

"gOt It?"

Frisk noded And tear her eyes away from him onto the ground..why cant the ground help the poor girl out?

"I..I understand."

"good. now tori should be back soon."

Sans finally frees her and turns his back to her.

"call if ya need anything." And with that he vanished

Frisk leaned against the door and slid down onto the ground not sure if her legs can handle holding her up anymore or not..

But stars did she never needed tori more then ever.

'I wish mom will come home soon..'

Frisk hugged her knees and try to take a short nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -holds frisk-  
> Me:shhhh its okay everythig will be okay tori will make you some good tasty pie I promise~!!!  
> Frisk: b-but why did you make him so...so scray?!?  
> Me: I..ah...  
> Sans: yeah why did you..?  
> Me:...for the story depth..? (and also I have a weird ship where sans is a meanie and you a sweetheart...)  
> Sans and frisk face palms.  
> Me: Anyways onward to the next chap~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go  
> Trigger warning~!  
> Swears  
> And a skelly grabbing chins

_'Where is mom..? Its getting kinda late..The sun is starting to set and I already did my homework!'_

Ring Ring

BeeP

"Mom?"

"Hello my child! I apologize for not calling in sooner to you. But I need to attend to the school board meeting. I will be home late but do not fret my child I have asked Sans for you to spend the night at his place."

"You shouldn't have-"

"Oh don't be silly my dear child~! I know you enjoy him and papyrus company as much as I do."

"Ah-"

"Anyways my dear child, I need to attend to work now. Be good will you not?"

"..I will mom. Love ya."

"I love you too my child."

Beep

 

 

Frisk shoved her phone into her pocket and slams the back of her head against the door.

Yeah..it did hurt but not as painful as her head throbbed from the her inner voice.

_'Mom I love you and I value your friendship with Sans.._

_But I value more on the promise you made him kept._

_If mom started to even disliked him even a slightest he might reconsider that promise.._

_It doesn't help that I vow not to reset this timeline._

_So yes.._

_I'll be good.._

_I swear mom.'_

Frisk groaned and looked up to the sun that is casting colors over the neighborhood.

Just like that time of so many that came before..

_'I can't remember how many times I seen those same colors before I reset._

_...They deserved this._

_This life._

_This timeline._

_**This freedom**.'_

 

Frisk closed her eyes and let her hair fall on her face.

 

_'As for me.._

_I deserved to pay for those times I toke it away from them..'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"hm that expression.."

!!!

"Where-"

..that's expression of someone who's.."

In a flash of light Sans was only a few inches of Frisks face.

"right here buko."

He could smell everything on her.

..Even that sweet sent of fear.

"What do you want..?"

"it's not what _**I**_   want.."

Frisk tired to back away from the intermediating skeleton but to no a vile.

Sans griped her chin rough with those damn phalanges of his.

It tugged at her skin in not a pleasant manner.

She flinch but dare to move.

"its what you're ready for."

Sans lens into the crook of Frisks neck.

"to pay for your sins."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you feel them yet?


End file.
